


eunhae | can we pretend i didn't just say that?

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [31]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompts: "Can we pretend I didn't just say that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	eunhae | can we pretend i didn't just say that?

**Author's Note:**

> Donghae reads fanfiction.

The first fanfic Donghae reads is relatively benign. He’s poking around on the internet for a photo of him and Eunhyuk to upload to insta when he finds what looks to be a fan account. He starts reading and realizes it’s not a fan account, it’s a fan story. In this story, he and Eunhyuk are high school classmates and on the same soccer team. Now curious, Donghae runs a search for “eunhae fan fiction” and “AU.” He doesn’t know what “AU” means (is it French?) but he adds it in just the same.

It’s like a whole new world is opened to him. In the fans’ minds, he and Eunhyuk have done /everything/. They’re college students and soccer coaches and wolves and fish and little kids and mafia bosses and hairdressers and almost every other imaginable profession. The stories make Donghae happy, and he pulls the blanket over his head at night and curls up with his laptop. He walks around the dorm with a goofy grin on his face and hangs onto Eunhyuk more, as if that was possible.

The rest of the members are less than amused. “Someone make him stop,” Eunhyuk groans after Donghae gets mad at him  _again_  for something he never did in real life.

Others have more pressing concerns. “What if he finds all of the, you know,  _porn_?” Yesung asks. _  
_

Leeteuk covers his face and groans. “I didn’t sign up for this.”

Donghae seems to be working his way through the genres. First he starts with fluff. Then he moves onto drama and angst (and even ropes Ryeowook and Zhou Mi into reading with him) but then, the dreaded day finally arrives.

Leeteuk comes home from a long day of filming to Donghae sitting on his bed with his laptop. He turns the laptop so Leeteuk can see and says, “Explain.”

Leeteuk examines the screen and finds the worst:  _HaeHyuk: NC-17._ "Hae, I’m not having the sex talk with you."

Donghae leaves ten minutes later with a  _very_  red face and a very embarrassed leader following close behind.

"Someone break his laptop. That child is not allowed on the internet ever again," Leeteuk says.

"Give him a few days," Kyuhyun calls over his game of Starcraft, "and he’ll break it himself."

"Hey!" Donghae protests. "I used your game controller for a whole month before breaking that!"

"You  _what_?!” Kyuhyun exclaims.

"Uhh… can we just pretend I didn’t say that?" Donghae says sheepishly.

Leeteuk grounds him. Because he’s the leader and he can.

Eunhyuk just rolls his eyes. 


End file.
